


shuichi just wants a quiet night

by pxppygxtz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, I Tried, I haven't posted in so long I forgot how to tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Touch Starved Kokichi Ouma, all of the paragraphs are so short im sorry kjshakjhfkjf, idk if you can tell doe, my love for excessive comma use is showing, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxppygxtz/pseuds/pxppygxtz
Summary: NOTE: this was *heavily* inspired by "i must be dreaming" by unseeliekey please go read their fic it's really gooduhh shitty desc time bc i am not good at summariesIt took three times of hearing the Kubs mentioning it for Kokichi to go to Hotel Kumasutra. Normally he would've ignored something he saw as utterly boring and idiotic, but something in him just had to know what kind of hellish shit show Monokuma had set up in there.He took a deep breath, grounding himself at the door of the room he'd been assigned. Honestly, it was way more nerve-wracking than it should've been. He took another breath and opened the door.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	shuichi just wants a quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you've had writer's block for weeks and read a really good fic and your stupid 2AM brain goes JHKDHKSFHJKSD and you end up writing three pages in the span of ten minutes
> 
> i wanted to find a song that fits this so i could put it here but idfk what to put
> 
> i'm too tired to properly edit so if theres any mistakes don't bully me i tried

It took three times of hearing the Kubs mention it for Kokichi to go to Hotel Kumasutra. Normally he would've ignored something he saw as utterly boring and idiotic, but something in him just had to know what kind of hellish shit show Monokuma had set up in there.

He took a deep breath, grounding himself at the door of the room he'd been assigned. Honestly, it was way more nerve-wracking than it should've been. He took another breath and opened the door.

Upon seeing the room, two thoughts went through his head. One, Monokuma should be arrested for making such a horribly gaudy room (along with other things that bear should be charged with). And two, _oh no._

Of course, out of all the people he could've gotten, it just had to be the Ultimate Detective himself. Monokuma just hated him like that.

"Ah, welcome home!" Shuichi stood in front of the bed, flashing him a disgustingly sweet smile.

He swallowed hard, though his mouth was completely dry. "Hello." He winced at his flat, awkward tone.

Apparently Shuichi could tell what he was thinking, as his eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong? Rough day at work?" An understanding smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Want to lay down?"

The gesture towards the bed made Kokichi involuntarily flinch. He repeated to himself their circumstances like a sad mantra, trying to keep his panic at bay.

This was all just a dream. It's just weird fan service thing, that's all. Shuichi's asleep right now, he doesn't even know what’s going on. He's not even picturing him, just some stupid dream girl or something, that's all. He's just gotta act it out, and it'll be alright. It's just acting, he's good at that.

Kokichi grinned wide, hoping to fix the mood. "I'm fine! Work's been a little stressful, but it's nothing I can't handle. Glad I'm home now."

A warm smile relaxed Shuichi's features. Kokichi felt the tension leave his own. He's doing good. It's all good.

"I'm glad, too." Shuichi made his way over to the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist before Kokichi had the chance to pull back. He held him like he'd done this a million times before. "How are they, by the way?"

The shorter boy, praying Shuichi couldn't hear his heart hammering, gave him a confused look. "How's who?"

Shuichi chuckled, nearly knocking the other boy over with how adoring it sounded. "Everyone at DICE! I haven't heard you talk about them in a while."

Kokichi's chest throbbed suddenly and painfully, eye twitching. Why is he asking about DICE? What does Shuichi's ideal partner have to do with Kokichi's made up organization?

He forced his mind clear. No, it's probably because Shuichi recognized him and connected him to whatever his fantasy is. Yeah, that's all.

He must've been spaced out for a bit, because when he zoned back in, there was a hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright? You’re kind of off today."

Kokichi grinned on instinct. "Yeah, I told you, I’m fine! Geez, you worry too much!"

Shuichi laughed. Kokichi's chest hurt again. "Whatever you say, Mister Supreme Leader."

Before he could react, soft lips were on his own, making him blush up to his ears.

Shuichi just kissed him.

Kokichi just had his first kiss.

And it was with Shuichi Saihara.

It had only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like years when the taller boy finally pulled back. Kokichi's brain was so overloaded it took him a solid second to register Shuichi's laugh.

"Are you alright? You're really red." The blue-haired boy smiled fondly at him, making his stomach churn.

He surrendered and rested his forehead against Shuichi's chest. He knew it was a dream, but it all felt so… real. By all means, it could be real, and Shuichi's just too doped up to know what's going on; he's sure Monokuma's capable of pulling off something like that. He mentally scolded himself for that thought and took a deep breath.

Coffee. Shuichi smelled like coffee. Fitting, seeing as he drank so much of it every morning. It was oddly comforting.

Kokichi dropped the thought before it could evolve into something worse.

It's just a dream. He just has to play along, then it'll be over, and Shuichi will wake up and go back to normal. Everything will go back to normal.

He figured he must have zoned out again, because he flinched at the sudden feeling of wetness on his cheek. He was crying? Why was he crying?

He guessed he wasn't as quiet as he thought, because Shuichi pulled back with a frown. "Kokichi? What's wrong, love?"

He felt like he'd been slapped in the face. A choked sob left him as he latched onto the detective and buried his face in his chest.

He's probably ruining Shuichi's fantasy, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It's just a dream, so it's ok for him to let go, right? Shuichi won't remember, will he?

The taller boy rubbed his back in soothing circles, softly shushing him as he cried. "Why don't we sit on the bed, ok?"

Heart hurting from the soft tone, Kokichi allowed himself to be led to the overly gaudy bed and sat down slowly. Shuichi joined him, wrapping his arm around his small frame.

"It's alright, Kokichi. I'm here, it's ok." He pressed a kiss to his temple and Kokichi thought he might throw up.

It was too much. It was too much; he needed to get out. At this point he couldn't care if he ruined Shuichi's dream or not, if he stayed like that any longer he was sure he would pass out.

He stood up on shaky legs and ran to the door. Yanking it open through teary eyes, he shot one last look back at Shuichi. The poor detective was taken aback. He called out him, hurt and confusion evident in his eyes.

Kokichi forced himself back around and ran down the hall.

___

He woke up with a headache, which usually only happened when he cried before falling asleep.

Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, so he pushed it aside and got dressed for the day. He vaguely tasted coffee on his lips, which he thought was weird, seeing as he doesn't drink coffee.

No one was in the dorms when he left for the dining hall, which was perfectly fine with him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to talk to anyone before fully waking up and shaking his headache.

He put on his signature grin before opening the dining hall doors, greeted by the students sitting around the table. He grabbed a muffin and a soda, taking the empty seat next to Shuichi against his better judgment.

The detective gave him a small, tired smile. "Good morning, Kokichi. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, could've been better. What about you? You look dead." He bit into his muffin.

Shuichi sighed, sipping his coffee. "I… had a weird dream, but it's ok."

Kokichi leaned in. "What was it about?"

Shuichi shifted in his seat, close enough for Kokichi to smell the scent of coffee that was probably permanently stuck to him. "I don't really remember, to be honest. I…I think you were in it, though. N-Not that that's a bad thing!"

Kokichi's headache threatened to come back. "Aw, my beloved had a dream about me? Don't worry, I have dreams about you all the time."

Shuichi looked surprised. "R…Really?"

"Maybe… ooor maybe not. I'll let you figure that out." He winked for effect, bringing an amused smile to Shuichi's face.

He finished his muffin with only a few more side remarks and insults, just enough to ensure his character was good, before leaving the dining hall.

For a moment, he considered going back to the hotel. Maybe he could see Shuichi again and make it better, play along just how he wanted.

He quickly trashed the thought. Now wasn't the time to fuck around and play games, they were already stuck in one every day.

Besides, he had plans to make.


End file.
